


Dreams of Death

by alone_in_the_shadows



Category: Sala Samobójców | Suicide Room (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alone_in_the_shadows/pseuds/alone_in_the_shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rue is a 13 year old girl who has been struggling with depression. TRIGGER WARNING!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to have a lot of mistakes, but this is my first one to write. Thanks for reading! Please comment what you think!!!

My life was great. My mom and dad were paid very well, I had good grades, but little did I know my life could change so quickly. 

I woke up one day and looked into my full-length mirror. I took a picture of myself. That became a habit. I Didn't know why. I looked at my first picture. Then my most recent. It looked as if i had gained weight. A lot of weight. I stepped onto the scale in my parents closet; I weighed 180.9lbs. That was the day my life changed. 

For the next month, I skipped meals. I didn't want my parents to notice so I ate only a little bit of dinner each night. I didn't eat lunch at school anymore and I didn't eat breakfast. I started losing weight. 

Within a two weeks time, I became worce. I got some pills so after dinner I'd take enough to throw up my food. One night I got so sick my mom heard me. She ran upstairs and called an ambulance. I was hospitalized. I almost died. After that experience, I became much more fond of death.

Chapter Two

Once I got home from the hospital, I had gained what weight I had lost. I just needed a warm shower and some sleep. I got undressed and turned on the water. I sat there just reflecting on everything that happened. Suddenly, tears escaped from my eyes. I opened them and saw something flash on the edge of the tub. My razor. I picked it up and fingerd it. Finally I put it up against my wrist and slid it across my wrist. It stung for a few seconds, but then it felt strangely good. I watched the blood drip down to the surface of the tub and gained satisfaction. Again and again I did it, but for once I was happy.

Chapter Three  
(Three months later)

I never got better since then. I only got worse. I couldn't seem to loose weight, but my wrists and thighs were full. My mom filed a divorce because "It is your father's fault you're this way!". That made it even worse. My grades had started to suffer and my friends turned their backs on me. Finally, I went back to the start of it all. My full length mirror. I put the nicest dress I owned and wrote my note. I put it on my pillow along with an old family photo. I snuck into my dad's closet and took out his pistol and loaded it. I stood in front of my mirror and pulled the trigger. 

Epilogue 

The funny thing is, I'm not even sure why I did it. Maybe I was just fed up with my life or I was all alone. Who knows. It do sent even matter anymore now that I'm dead.


End file.
